The UH at Manoa proposes to establish an infrastructure in which clinical research can develop by: 1) providing key clinical research personnel resources such as an experienced Program Director (PD), an epidemiologist, a biostatistician, and a computer specialist, as well as support personnel in an administrator, processing laboratory technician and secretary located in the Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children; and 2) increasing the cadre of clinical researchers by supporting pilot projects which bring together basic and clinical researchers in projects focussing on women and minority health. Three pilot projects studying: Non- inflammatory rupture of the human fetal membranes; the feasibility of studying fetal airway pharmacology; and characterization of the wasting process in HIV infection are also included.